A system to decouple an inductive charging unit and an alternating current power supply may use an external input to initiate a coupling operation to allow a charging operation to occur. The system may decouple the inductive charging unit and the alternating current power supply to prevent a vampiric power loss that may otherwise be consumed by the inductive charging unit. After the inductive charging unit and the alternating current power supply have been decoupled, if the external input is not received, the system may allow a battery of a charging target device to be used until a power level of the battery falls below a desired power threshold while it is connected to the inductive charging unit. As a result, the target device may have insufficient power to operate for a desired period of time when it is disconnected from the inductive charging unit.
An alternate system to charge the target device may be used to maintain the power level of the battery of the target device above a desired power threshold, which may limit the ability of the system to prevent a vampiric power loss that may be consumed by an alternate inductive charging unit. The alternate inductive charging unit may consume the vampiric power regardless of whether the battery is coupled to the alternate inductive charging unit. The consumption of the vampiric power by the alternate inductive charging unit may contribute to an aggregate power waste of a household, a community, and/or a country.
The consumption of the vampiric power may continuously occur while the inductive charging unit is coupled to the alternating current power source, and it may occur over the course of an hour, a day, and/or over a longer time period. The consumption of the vampiric power may result in an unnecessary generation of power by a power plant. Carbon pollution, nuclear waste, or other forms of pollution and waste may occur as a result of the unnecessary generation of power. In addition, the consumption of the vampiric power may incur a power cost during a peak use period, which may waste a financial resource and/or contribute to causing an insufficient supply of power.